Immortal love
by bs13
Summary: A simple party. A simple late appearance. A simple darkness surrounding him. Him, the one who completes her. Him, who loves her so much, that nothing can relinquish it. How can he save her...from himself? Jara with Fabina, Peddie, and Amfie. (They're all already dating) *On hiatus*
1. When all the darkness takes the light

**In my defense, I have only seen a few episodes of House of Anubis, so..be kind? Oh, yeah: I don't own House of Anubis. Really, how would I? First time writing this, so...critisim is allowed.**

He slumped to the ground, hands weak and trembling. He was ever so thirsty. So very thirsty... He let himself go, hitting the ground with a soft thud. Maybe when..or if, he awoke...it would be better. Maybe he could face them. But how would he tell her?

* * *

"Fabian, have you seen Jerome?" Mara asked anxiously, dark eyes darting about the festive room. "He was supposed to be back from his dad's today."

"No, sorry." Fabian apologized. "Do you want us to help look?" Nina, Amber, Alfie, Eddie, and Patricia all glanced at her expectantly.

"No, no." Mara assured them. "I'm sure it's he's alright. After all, he's allowed to stay longer. It's his dad, right?"

"If you're sure." Fabian said. Mara nodded and proceeded to go ask Joy, who was at the dining table.

"Do you think he's in trouble?" Fabian lowered his voice, anxious blue eyes scanning his surrounding friends.

"Fabian, stop worrying!" Patricia exclaimed. "No threats have been made, so let's enjoy some free time, why don't we?"

"Patricia's right." Nina agreed. "There's no need to be alarmed." Fabian shrugged.

"I must be itching for an adventure, that's all." Fabian said sheepishly.

"I for one have had enough adventures." Amber said. "And I'm glad we're having this party." The friends nodded in agreement. After all the drama, and their hectic personal lives, they were glad that Trudy had thrown them a party for the end of the semester.

"Want to dance, Yacker?" Eddie turned to his girlfriend.

"Alright." Patricia smiled slowly, following him to the dance floor.

"Nina-?" Fabian blushed, turning towards her. "Do you-erm, would you-I-I mean-"

"Yes." Nina smiled shyly at him, taking his arm and leading him away before he could get another word in, already knowing he was asking her to dance.

"Alfie, let's dance." Amber said, seeing the others' boyfriends asking their girlfriends, inwardly sighing at Alfie's ignorance.

"Ok." Alfie said good naturally, not noticing her frustration, walking towards the dance floor. Meanwhile, Joy declined seeing Jerome to Mara and joined Trudy in the kitchen, helping her set out the food. Mara stood by herself, watching the couples dance and feeling strangely lonely. _She had never had a boyfriend before Mick,_ she reminded herself. _And when Mick was away, she never felt lonely by herself. So why did she feel so without Jerome? He must...complete me,_ she thought, her heart being wrenched.

"Mara? Do you want to help?" Trudy asked. "You've been standing there, by yourself." Mara resisted the urge to cry-Trudy had good intentions, but she failed to help Mara's pain.

"If you don't mind, Trudy, I think I want to go for a walk." Mara said hesitantly.

"By all means." Trudy assured her, and Mara smiled softly in response, slipping away from the lit, welcoming place to the harsh outdoor conditions. Shivering in the bitter winds, she regretted not having a thicker coat. Still she endured it, head down, the cold rubbing her face raw, her dark hair receiving most of the damage as it was whipped about. Now literally alone, she let the tears fall. Stinging, hot tears that made her wish she wasn't here. Tears that only gave her more pain. She let herself sit on the concrete floor surrounding the house, the cold seeping through her jeans. The wind battered her ears now, as she lifted her face, trying to endure the pain. Then she heard it.

It was soft, perhaps traveling with the wind. Maybe it was just that: the wind. Almost like a moan. Never less, Mara strained her eyes to hear. Yes, it was a moan. Animal or man, she could not decipher. Intrigued, she stood up and broke out into a run. Away from the Anubis house, into the woods, shoving aside scraggly branches of trees in her way, tripping across the occasional tree root. Finally she collapsed, hands gripping her knees in resentment of going. No sign of any life, besides the plants. Then she became fully aware of the darkness. Blanketing her, making the world seem much more frightening, making her breath get caught in her throat. Then her ears picked it up again. A moan, but louder. Much louder. Trembling with cold, Mara shoved a final branch out of her way before her eyes fell on him. Shivering, curled up in a defensive position, fists clenched and eyes squeezed tight, was Jerome.

**It is short, I know. But I'm not good at long chapters...promise, next one WILL be longer! So, if anyone has the time..please review-?**


	2. Those shadows almost killed your light

**Hey everyone! Wow, I am glad people actually read my story, haha. So Merry Christmas everyone! And I don't own House of Anuibs.**

"Jerome!" the cry was mixed with a sob. Of relief, of hurt, who would know. Mara dropped to her knees beside him, choking on the unsaid words, the unsaid promises. "Jerome, please, please, be okay." His lips parted slightly, his voice inaudible as he mumbled something.

"Jerome?" Mara said, hopeful. Jerome mumbled something else, which was also incoherent. Mara wiped at her tears, eyes fixated on Jerome's face. He looked forlorn, his face wan in the sliver of moonlight cast from the sky. Slowly, he opened his eyes, two dim blue orbs gazing at Mara, who was clutching his hand so tightly her knuckles were white.

"Mara." his face was tranquil as he began to shut his eyes again, her name said so quietly, so peacefully. Then his eyes shot open with a start, and he wrenched his hand away from hers, scrambling to push her away from him.

"Jerome? Are you alright?" Mara asked, concerned, reaching for him again.

"Mara. Please, stay back." Jerome begged, conflicting emotion crossing his face. His skin was paler than Mara could remember, his eyes lighter.

"Jerome, I've been worried sick." Mara protested. "You need some rest. And you look hurt...are you alright?"

"I wish I could tell you yes, Mara." Jerome sighed, making a great effort to stand up. "But I can't." Mara jumped to her feet, recognizing his distress, and she was quick to pull him up, slinging his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm going to help you back." Mara instructed, "But you have to help, okay?"

"Leave me here." Jerome said, his face grave. "Please, Mara. It's for the best."

"For who's best, Jerome?" Mara demanded. "Not for yours, not for mine. Come on." She took a step forward, half-dragging Jerome along with her. Jerome stumbled forward, but not before he threw in,

"It's for your best. Trust me. Have I ever lied to you?"

"Jerome, talk to me. Stop being ambiguous." Mara pleaded. "And start moving, we'll never get back in time."

"In time for what?" Jerome remained stubborn.

"In time...for...I don't know, the party?" Mara said, but she knew Jerome was never one to care for parties.

"I don't care for parties." Jerome snapped, echoing Mara's thoughts.

"For me, Jerome?" Mara begged, her eyes meeting his. Jerome could see the pain, the hurt, the betrayal reflected in her eyes. He regretted everything at that moment, seeing his girlfriend in such distress.

"You know I can't deny you anything, Jaffray." Jerome gave his usual smirk, and a slow, spreading smile appeared on Mara's face. She started to walk back, Jerome stumbling along.

* * *

"Mara isn't back yet, Trudy?" Joy asked, seeing the couples and feeling lonely herself.

"Why no, she hasn't." Trudy said, surprised. "Perhaps we should go look for her..."

"I can." Joy was quick to volunteer, already pulling her coat on while walking to the door.

"Thank you, Joy." Trudy smiled gratefully, moving to clean a mess of punch off the floor, where a sheepish Alfie was apologizing.

Joy stepped out into the cold air, breathing in deeply. Her eyes scanned the perimeter, but she couldn't detect anyone out there. She took a tentative step forward, eyeing the woods. An owl hooted, making her jump. Now the slightest bit scared, she considered going back. Then she heard the sound of a rustling, in the bushes.

"Who's there?" Joy said fearfully, her voice carried away by the swirling winds. "H-Hello?" No answer came, and Joy took another step, towards the woods, where the rustling was.

"Jerome, we're almost there." a voice was pleading. "Please, just a few more steps..." Joy paused, recognizing the voice. The slight, impossible to miss accent, the sweetness, the ignorance in the voice. Mara.

"Mara? Is that you?" Joy hurried to plunge into the darkness of the woods, guided by the slight moonlight. She looked around, before her eyes fell on them. Jerome, pale and struggling, his arm thrown around Mara's shoulder. Mara looked worried, so very worried, as she supported Jerome, and her eyes lit up to see Joy.

"Joy!" she exclaimed in relief. "Can you help me?" Joy rushed to her side, taking Jerome's other arm.

"Not a word of this, Mercer." Jerome managed, smiling weakly at Joy.

"Jerome, Mara, what happened?" Joy asked, as she and Mara began to help Jerome back.

"I found Jerome in the woods, hurt." Mara explained, glancing quickly at him. "He won't tell me what happened."

"Well, it was merely something foolish." Jerome quickly said. "I was...em, running throught the woods, and I tripped."

"Oh." Joy nodded. Mara frowned. She didn't believe a word of it. If he had tripped, why was he so weak? The trio reached the edge of the woods, seeing the lights of the Anubis house. Jerome's eyes widened at the sight, and he shut them immediately.

"It's too bright. Please...go back." Jerome moaned, his arm falling off Joy's shoulder, his hand covering his shut eyes in a failed attempt to block the light.

"Jerome, what has gotten into you?" Mara asked, fearful.

"It's called being a boy, Mara." Joy said. "They have a second sense to be stupid."

"Very funny, Mercer." Jerome grumbled. Joy and Mara safely led him to the door, Jerome blinking like a bat in light.

"Joy, Mara, Jerome-?" Trudy said, surprised. "We were going to look for you. Are you alright?" Jerome tried to step away from Mara and Joy, but succeeded to fall, face first.

"Jerome!" Mara dropped to his side. "Jerome, are you okay?" He rolled over, moaning, his eyes squeezed tightly shut.

"Patricia, get me a first aid kit." Trudy said, lifting his head from the floor. "Amber, Alfie, get some water and food." Jerome slightly opened his eyes, Mara being the first thing he saw. Her cheeks streaked with a mix of tears and mascara, her lips parted with a smile to see his eyes open. Jerome tried to be strong-to not close his eyes, but Mara could see him struggle. It pained her to see him hurting.

"Jerome, hang in there." Mara pleaded. "Please, try to-" Those were the last words Jerome heard before a searing pain corrupted his head and the world went black.

**And to thank my reviewers: **

**LuvFiction Xxxx**

**MyGhela**

**justkeeptyping**

**You guys, thank you. It means the world to me! And if anyone has time, I would love reviews? Possibly? DUECES!**


	3. I'll keep you my dirty little secret

**Hey again:) I have to thank my amazing reviewers first off.**

**FloraIrmaTylee**

**MoriartyandHisTardis**

**LuvFiction Xxxx**

**justkeeptyping**

**MyGhela**

**Guys, thank you! Ur reviews are the world to me. Reviews are welcome for this chapter, you know...:) But seriously. You guys rock. Peace out! (Oh, and if you celebrate, Merry Christmas!) Oh ya. I don't own House of Anubis.**

She was a hazy shadow. He blinked furiously, her image clearing before her. He took in the sight of her. She appeared tired. Grieved. When she noticed his stare, her face lit up, a smile spreading across her lips.

"Jerome!" her voice sounded far away, like he was underwater. His lips formed words, but no sound came out. She was crying again, this time out of joy. She was calling names; the other students.

"Jerome!" Alfie rushed by his best friend. "Are you alright?"

"Give a fellow room." Jerome croaked, sitting up. He was in his room, in his bed again. He still felt weak, but slightly better somehow.

"You're okay." Mara threw her arms around him, burying her face in his shoulder. Jerome placed a careful hand over her hair, relishing her, ignoring the tears soaking through his shirt.

"Didn't I promise you, Jaffray?" Jerome whispered, his breath warm on her ear. She pulled away, perplexed.

"Jerome, why are you..." Mara's brow furrowed in concern. Jerome noticed her expression, gleaning at her in confusion.

"What?" he looked around at the others.

"You're so cold. Jerome, you feel like ice." Mara said, taking his hand and pressing it to her cheek.

"Ah..I...I don't know." Jerome stuttered. "I mean, don't I feel normal?" Alfie approached Jerome cautiously, feeling his forehead.

"She's right, mate." Alfie said. "You feel frozen."

"I don't know why. Maybe I'm just cold." Jerome suggested.

"I'll check him." Trudy said, feeling his forehead as well. "They're right, Jerome. This is madness. I'll turn up the heater, and make sure you're warm at night. Alright? In the meantime, have something to eat."

"I'm not hungry." Jerome declined it, settling back on his bed.

"Jerome, you've been out for a full day. Just drink some water, at least." Trudy said, handing him a class.

"I have no need for this, Trudy." Jerome said, a hollow feeling penetrating his heart. "Honestly, I just need time."

"Jerome-" Mara began. Trudy laid a finger on Mara's lips.

"Let him be, for now." Trudy said. "Jerome, try later on, won't you?"

"I will. Thank you, Trudy." Jerome nodded seriously. Alfie and Trudy exited the room, leaving only Mara behind.

"The others are back at the library." Mara explained, as if Jerome cared. "They were planning on stopping by later on..."

"Right." Jerome said simply. Mara burst out in emotion.

"Please Jerome, tell me what happened!" sobs shook her body. "I know you didn't fall. Tell me, please; why won't you talk to me?"

"Oh, Mara." Jerome stared into her eyes, his blue ones full of guilt and pain. "I can't tell you. But it's for your own good..."

"Keeping secrets is not what a boyfriend should do!" Mara exclaimed. "Jerome, tell me now; what happened when you were at your dad's?"

"Mara, listen to me." Jerome jumped upright, taking both her hands in his. "I love you, Mara. And I only want to protect you. So some things...some crazy, silly things, must remain unsaid. Don't you understand?"

"What's to understand?" Mara said bitterly. "How can we be together with all these secrets between us?"

"This is why I never wanted to come here." Jerome muttered. "To come only to recieve questions, accusations. Mara, please. I will tell you eventually. Just-not now. Not here."

"Why?" Mara demanded, her tears dry, now only fury shown in her face. "Tell me why, Jerome. Did you do something bad? Is it your dad?"

"No! Mara, please, just trust me, okay?" Jerome begged.

"And here I thought you'd changed." Mara said, her voice low with disbelief. She stood up to leave, her face like stone, her eyes set.

"Mara, please don't leave." Jerome said, but Mara was already pushing the door, letting her tough exterior crack as soon as she had left him. Him, who she now regretted to leave. Him, who loved her. Him, whose heart was broken.

* * *

"I'm telling you, there's something wrong with Jerome." Alfie said, facing his friends.

"The fact that he's a jerk or the fact that he's stupid?" Patricia asked.

"I'm serious." Alfie insisted. "He's not the same. Can't we at least look into the matter? He's my best friend. Please?"

"Alfie!" Amber moaned. "What about us? And our time alone, without any life threatening situations?"

"Amber, he's important too." Alfie said, his eyes meeting hers in an unwavering gaze.

"Alright. It Nina wants too." Amber said, crossing her arms.

"Nina?" Alfie asked, hopeful.

"Of course." Nina smiled. "Another adventure. Could be fun, right, Sibunas?"

"I hate my life." Amber sighed.

"Everyone agreed?" Nina glanced around.

"Definetely." Fabian smiled, covering his eye in their trademark ritual. "Sibuna?"

"Sibuna." echoed the others.

* * *

"Eddie? Eddie, are you here?" Patricia asked, entering his room.

"Oh, yeah. Hey." Eddie's lips broke into a smile, and his arms encircled her waist as he approached her.

"It's about our date." Patricia hesitated.

"You want to cancel." Eddie dropped his arms to his sides, knowing what she wanted.

"It's not that I don't want to go out with you, it's just that-" Patricia began, but Eddie dropped on his bed, face flickering with anger and grief.

"I get it." Eddie said bitterly. "You have better things to do."

"We're all worried about Jerome, and we wanted to look into the matter." Patricia said. "Eddie,this is important..."

"I never knew you had a knack for nursing." Eddie said, not meeting his girlfriend's eyes.

"It's not nursing." Patricia said. "I'm just worried..."

"Right." Eddie mumbled, head down. "I forgot, you and Jerome are close, am I right?" He glanced up again, his lips set in a line as he stared hard at Patricia.

"Eddie, you're being stupid." Patricia snapped.

"Of course I am. I always am, aren't I?" Eddie was angry, his eyes flashing with determination. "Maybe you need someone who's not stupid. And maybe I need a real girlfriend."

"What are you talking about?" Patricia's face struggled between upset and worried. "What are you trying to say?"

"I don't know." Eddie looked calm, but his fists were clenched and white. "I'm stupid, remember?"

"Eddie, you're overreacting." Patricia crossed her arms, her eyes speaking an unsaid challenge.

"Am I?" Eddie said. "I guess I'll be on my way, then." He stood up, not glancing her way as he left, head held high.

"Idiot, this is your room!" Patricia called after him. No response came, and she sat on Eddie's bed, regretting. Sibuna was ruining her. She shut her eyes, letting a single tear fall before she wiped it away. No one, she vowed, would ever see her cry. This was the last time she could show weakness. Never did she guess that this approach was more than it seemed. Never did she guess it was effective for the darkness...

**As mentioned, I love reviews:) Thanks for reading people! Oh, and anyone want some Jara stories that are waaaay better than this one? Check out the stories from MoriartyandHisTardis, LuvFiction Xxxx, justkeeptyping and MyGhela. They are amazing writers.**


	4. Never a right time to say goodbye

**Wow. Lots of views. Thanks guys:) So, I don't own House of Anubis. You'll just have to live with that...**

The darkness was consuming his mind. It was blinding his sight, twisting his thoughts, making him fall into a deep, dark abyss. It creeped into his bed, seeped into his clothes. It made him afraid, as it haunted his dreams.

_"Mara, I love you." the shadowy figure said, his ghost of a hand stroking her cheek._

_"Get away from me, you demon." the words were spoken calmly, but she was as white as a sheet. The fear was evident in her eyes, as she began to back away, her hands in front of her as if they would shield her from him._

_"Doesn't our love surpass all of that?" a growing panic was gnawing at his insides as he tried to near her. She cried in fear as he got closer, as he tried to take her hand._

_"Jerome, I could never love a monster." Mara said quietly..._

Jerome bolted upright, beads of sweat rolling down his face. His eyes met darkness as he opened them. He placed a shaking hand over his pounding heart, trying to be strong.

"Please, stop." he said aloud, shutting his eyes so forcefully a few tears made their way out of his eyes.

"Jerome? Mate, you alright?" Alfie flickered on the lights, leaping out of his bed.

"Aargh!" Jerome yelled, his hand flying to over his eyes. "Don't you mind yourself?" a growing anger consumed him as he glowered at his friend. Alfie was quick to turn off the lights.

"Of course. My bad..." Alfie sheepishly said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Are you alright? You seem out of it, buddy..."

"I'm perfectly fine." Jerome snapped, settling back on his pillow.

"You were tossing and turning all night." Alfie added.

"I'm fine." Jerome stubbornly repeated.

"I'm just worried about you." Alfie said, gazing with certainty at his friend, though he couldn't be seen through the dark.

"Thanks." was Jerome's faint reply, though it was uncertain, at least to Alfie, what he was thanking him for. Finally, Alfie laid back down, trying to ignore the millions of questions assaulting his mind.

* * *

"Come on, answer your stupid phone." Patricia mumbled, shaking her phone.

"Patricia-?" Joy yawned. "It's like ten...what are you doing-?"

"I-I was trying to call Eddie." Patricia said, quiet. "I think we broke up."

"I'm sorry." Joy said, genuinely.

"I need to talk to him." Patricia said, staring at the blank screen of her cell.

"Hm." Joy made a noise of sympathy, placing a hand on Patricia's shoulder comfortingly. There are moments a friend's touch can make one feel much better...

* * *

Jerome closed the door shut, ever-so-gently. Taking a deep breath, he started to walk away when he heard a shuffling sound. Holding his breath in fear it was Victor, he flattened himself against the wall. A light illuminated his room door, and he shut his eyes, anticipating the yelling.

"Jerome, we've been through so much...no. Jerome, I really like you and I think...no, maybe...Jerome, you're my boyfriend, and...no!" Mara sighed, the flashlight she was holding shaking as she did so.

"Talking to yourself, are we, Jaffray?" Jerome teased, stepping away fom the wall. Mara jumped backward, the flashlight falling from her fingers ad hitting the floor.

"Jerome?" Mara exclaimed. "You must feel much better if you're out of bed!"

"And you more rebellious to sneak over here." Jerome smiled.

"Jerome, I'm sorry." Mara said, head hanging. "I didn't mean to be pushy. I just really care about you..."

"I care about you too." Jerome's face was anguished as he faced her, his eyes reflecting struggling emotions. "And that's why we have to...break up."

"What?" Mara exclaimed, disbelief clouding her eyes, her mouth falling open.

"There's never a right way to say this..." Jerome breathed. He approached Mara cautiously, his fingertips brushing the skin of her face. "Mara. I want to protect you, and- you and me, it would never work, because of...um, because of..."

"Secrets." Mara finished.

"It's not just secrets..." Jerome said. "Some things I can't say. Just... believe me when I say this. Mara, I honestly love you. Things are complicated, though, so I hope you understand..."

"I understand." dots of tears appeared at the corners of Mara's dark eyes. "I understand that you haven't changed at all. You're still the same Jerome who teased, who was cunning..."

"I have changed." Jerome's voice cracked, his own colored orbs moist. Her words were like a sword, embedded deep in his heart. "Goodbye, Mara." Mara let her tears fall freely, and she turned to leave, scenes tuning through her head. When they had kissed for the first time. When they had fooled around, stuffing marshmallows in their cheeks. When she had helped him face his father. Images she had to forget, that she had to ignore. Parting is such sweet sorrow...

**It is short, I know. And anyone recognize the chapter titles? They're lines from songs, which I don't own. From now on I will disclaim for them as well. This song used was "Say goodbye" By Chris Brown. But away from the matter, my amazing reviewers:**

**itismereviewing **

**Justkeeptyping **

** MyGhela **

** LuvFiction Xxxx **

** teamcullen4eva **

**Thanks guys, you make me so happy! So I love reviews...please review everyone, I love it when you do! **


	5. When you left I lost a part of me

**Hey again. I'm up to like 400 and something views on this. Yay:) So I not own House of Anubis. Honestly. I don't lie. Well, sometimes I do, but that's not the point. And the song used in the title is "We belong together" by Mariah Carey. It focuses on the Peddie conflict, kind of...**

Eddie was lost. Without her...he could not fathom these feelings. She completed him. Patricia Williamson was his, and he let her go.

"Eddie, are you up for some investigating?" Fabian approached his roommate, looking happy. By his side was Nina, smiling hugely and her fingers interlocked with Fabian's.

"Investigating?" Eddie echoed.

"Jerome's strange sickness." Nina explained. "We could use more help."

"I don't think so, guys. Sorry." Eddie said, conflicting thoughts running through his head.

"Patricia will be there..." Fabian teased.

"I said no!" Eddie exploded. Fabian and Nina stared at him in surprise, but they backed away slowly.

"Sorry." Fabian said softly, a hurt expression in his eyes.

"Fabian-!" Eddie sighed as they were gone. "I'm sorry." he said, to no one in particular.

* * *

"Mara, do you want to see my new blog?" Joy asked, laptop poised on her thighs.

"No, thank you." Mara said sadly. Joy glanced curiously at the girl. She seemed broken, for she would never talk, nor sleep, nor write.

"You're upset. Why?" Joy asked. "Did you apologize to Jerome?" Tears dripped off Mara's chin as she sat, struggling to rein in the said tears.

"I did." Mara managed. "But...he broke up with me."

"He did? But he adores you! No,that's an understatement, he worships the ground you walk on!" Joy exclaimed,rushing to hug her friend. "It's breakup central in this dorm room, isn't it? No matter. You know what we need? A girl's night out. Tonight. You, me, and Patricia."

"Alright..." Mara looked unconvinced. "But I might be..."

"I'm not asking you." Joy said, offended, as she began to dial Patricia's cell, even though Patricia was out with the rest of Sibuna...

* * *

"Who's phone?" Nina asked, glancing up from a book as a shrill sound echoed throughout the library.

"I thought it was on vibrate." Patricia lied, fumbling to glance at the tiny screen, daring to hope. In reality she left it on. In case Eddie called... "It's Joy..."

"If you're going to take it, take it outside." Amber instructed, her eyes glued to the book before her. Well, the book in front of her was more of a place to lay her magazine...

"I'll be quick." Patricia got up, her fingers brushing on her uniform skirt as she stepped out into the bitter air. Ignoring her flyaway hair that tickled her face, she spoke. "Joy?"

"Patricia, where are you?" Joy's voice was almost static.

"The library." Patricia responded, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Good one." Joy chuckled. "No, seriously."

"Yes, seriously." Patricia snapped. "What is it?"

"Jerome and Mara are finished." Joy dropped her voice to a whisper, making Patricia strain to hear. "Mara is upset. I think a girl's night is to be organized."

"Alright, but...I'm busy right now." Patricia cast a look back at the library.

"Whatever you say." Joy hung up,and Patricia knew there was a smile on her face by her tone.

* * *

He walked into the kitchen, head bowed as his eyes remained fixated on his phone. Not noticing until he bumped right into Eddie.

"You, uh, busy there?" Eddie said, popping open the fridge as he grinned at Jerome.

"She unfriended me!" Jerome exclaimed, eyes going back to his cell. "I am looking out for her and she just..." he paused, as if barely realizing Eddie's presence. "Eddison...shouldn't you be off with your girlfriend?" he spat the last word like it was poison, envious.

"Shouldn't you be with yours, Jerry?" Eddie shot back. "We broke up, and it's none of your business how I spend my time."

"Me and Mara are finished as well." Jerome admitted. "Maybe we have more in common than we thought..."

"So, Jerry, how's your heartache?" Eddie joked. "But for me...I was wrong, I know. But I got provoked. I was jealous how she managed her time."

"Secrets are a pain, too." Jerome said. "Unsaid things drove us apart."

"And you can't let her go, can you?" Eddie said glumly.

"No." Jerome was silent, pondering the things said. "Eddison, you've been a good mate. I appreciate it."

"No problem, Jerry." Eddie grinned. "So, what are you up to now?"

"I have to leave." Jerome said. "The time...I had to break up with Mara and say goodbye before my time ran out. Now, I need to leave."

"Hold on, leave where?" Eddie was confused, hands splayed out in a questioning stance.

"Leave the house." Jerome was surprised. "And here I thought you were smart, Eddison."

"When will you be back?" Eddie asked.

"I won't be coming back." Jerome sighed.

"What? Why?" Eddie glanced at Jerome, a worried look in his eyes. "Jerry, you can't just-"

"It's something I need to do. Please don't try to stop me." Jerome said calmly, but in his eyes there was fear. Pain. Worry.

"But what about Mara?" Eddie approached his friend, examining him. Jerome still looked exhausted, as one could tell by the dark circles beneath his eyes. And he looked pale, as if he hadn't been eating. "Jerry, what's going on?"

"Tell Mara I love her." Jerome said, his voice low. He looked upset, his eyes brimming tears. "I can't face her myself."

"But..." Eddie tried to say something else.

"It's going to be hard, Eddison." Jerome said gravely. "Tell Alfie thanks. He's a great mate." With that, Jerome opened the door that was leading outside, causing swirling winds to blow in.

"Think about this!" Eddie called, but the door shut with a heavy thud. Eddie scrambled to open it again, shoving his head outside, the cold numbing his face, his eyes searching in vain. Jerome was gone.

**Again. I cannot upload a chapter without thanking you guys first. So too:**

**justkeeptyping **

**jaraismylife **

**MoriartyandHisTardis **

**OnTheBrinkOfInsanity **

**MyGhela **

**You guys rock. And really, you don't have to thank me for mentioning you. I do that to thank YOU, because you're all my inspiration:) So, you know, I would love reviews, so, if you can, please review!**


	6. Your presence still lingers here

**Happy birthday to my cousin. And to others as well. I don't own House of Anubis. Nor will I ever. Or the song which is "My immortal" by Evanescence. **

It was she who he turned to, who confided in her. He trusted her with his dad's secret. With his life. She was the one to care for him, to wipe his tears, to hold his hand. But he owned her heart.

"Mara, what kind of movies do you like?" Joy was asking, studying a copy of Mean Girls, just as Eddie burst into their room. "Eddie! What if we were changing?" Joy exclaimed, outraged. "Patricia isn't here, if that's what you want."

"No." Eddie gasped, breathless. "Mara, it's Jerome. He's gone."

"What do you mean, gone?" Mara asked, jumping to her feet.

"He left." Eddie paused to inhale another gasp of air. "The house. And for good."

"Does Victor know?" Joy interjected, looking interested.

"No." Eddie said. His eyes sought Mara's, momentary fear clouding them.

"No." Mara gasped, her voice almost inaudible. She paled before their eyes, already shoving past Eddie to go outside.

"Mara, wait!" Joy called, but Mara was gone. Mara could not hear nor see anyone or anything. She was lost, trying to save her love. She yanked open the door that led outside, stepping out into the bitter cold without a jacket.

"Mara!" Joy exclaimed, on her heels. Eddie staggered behind her, both of them trying to save her, trying to make her accept it...

"He can't be gone." Mara began to sob, her stinging tears flying with the wind, water of a lost life.

"I'm sorry." Joy said, placing a hand on Mara's exposed arms. "You'll catch your death out here, let's go back in."

"I never apologized." Mara cried. "For the horrible things I said. I never even told him I loved him!"

"He told me to give you a message." Eddie looked uncertain as he removed his jacket and draped it over Mara's shoulders. "He said he loves you, Mara." this brought on another round of tears, from Joy as well.

"That's beautiful." Joy cried, hugging Mara fiercely. Eddie only rolled his eyes.

"Girls." he mumbled, pulling open the door to go back in, after a few tug-of-wars with the wind.

"We'll find him." Joy whispered into Mara's hair, leading her to the door, a firm hand on her back.

* * *

"This is hopeless!" Amber exclaimed, shoving aside a book. "We will never find out what's wrong with Jerome!"

"I'm sure..." Patricia tried to be the positive one, but her mood vanished when she noticed Alfie. "Alfie! What are you bloody doing?!" Alfie jumped, the book Dracula falling from his fingers.

"I think I might have found something.." he began.

"In a fictional story?" Patricia crossed her arms.

"Let's just hear what he has to say." Nina interjected.

"This is going to be a waste..." Patricia blew air between her lips, but she too fell silent.

"I think Jerome is a vampire." Alfie said, eyes wide and waiting.

"...Why is he in Sibuna again?" Patricia sighed, rubbing her temple.

"Just listen." Alfie picked up the book for emphasis, shaking it. "He's pale, he doesn't like light, he won't eat, I think he's a vampire!"

"Alfie has exceeded his stupidness with this one." Patricia groaned.

"Alfie, it does make sense...in a weird way...but vampires aren't real..." Nina said, glancing briefly at Fabian.

"To you." Alfie scoffed.

"Well I think Alfie's right." Amber said, her eyes determined. "So let's agree and leave the books."

"You're just saying that because you want to leave." Patricia argued.

"It makes sense!" Amber said, trying to seem like she cared.

"It's our best lead so far." Fabian said, glancing at the books strewn about and his tired friends. "Maybe it's best to try to talk to him and get more ideas."

"Alright." Alfie sighed dejectedly. The group all stood up, making sure to place back books and tidy up.

* * *

"Pink or purple?" Joy shoved two nail polish bottles in Mara's face.

"Look, I appreciate it, Joy, but I'm not in the mood." Mara apologized.

"I'm not taking that for an answer." Joy said, selecting the pink. She took Mara's hand, analyzing her skin tone, before nodding approval and setting to work, unscrewing the tops.

"Mara!" Fabian threw open the door. "We were..looking for Jerome for, uh..."

"Seriously! WHAT IF WE WERE CHANGING!?" Joy shrieked.

"Sorry." Fabian blushed.

"What the idiot means to say is, do you know where Jerome is?" Patricia asked, entering.

"Why would I?" Joy asked.

"Not you!" Patricia said. "Mara."

"And why would she know?" Joy pressed.

"I just thought, maybe...?" Patricia hesitated, realization taking over.

"No, sorry." Mara said softly.

"He left." Joy informed the two. "He said he wasn't going to return. Ever."

"But why?" Fabian asked, surprised.

"He's a boy." Joy shrugged. "Boys are confusing. And stupid. No offense, Fabian."

"Can we change the subject?" Mara insisted, a broken look starting in her eyes.

"S-Sorry." Fabian repeated, backing out of the room. Patricia sat down on Mara's bed.

"I'm sorry, I forgot." Patricia said, looking down at her hands.

"It's alright." Mara attempted a smile.

"So, are you joining us or what?" Joy suddenly smiled, waving the purple nail polish bottle.

"For-?" Patricia wrinkled her forehead in confusion.

"Girls night." Joy said, the smile dropping from her face. "You said you would..."

"I know, I know." Patricia sighed. "Things are just hectic. I've been busy..."

"Right." Joy glanced downwards. Mara glanced between the two, but kept silent.

"Well I'm here now, so let's-" Patricia began.

"Patricia? Hello? Let's go?" Amber stuck her head into their room.

"What? Why?" Patricia said.

"A...thing?" Amber said through clenched teeth. "Remember?"

"Oh, right. That..." Patricia cringed. "Joy-?"

"Of course." Joy said, and Patricia quickly exited.

"Maybe we should wait, until she's free." Mara suggested.

"First she blows off Eddie, and now us?" Joy said, upset. "Forget her." She angrily got up, going to get more nail polish. Mara watched her, feeling sorry, but was immobile, knowing she owed her as much.

* * *

"Jerome is gone? This is bad, very bad." Nina said. "We need to know where he is."

"I just don't get it. Why would he leave?" Alfie asked.

"Maybe he needed to do something and you're all overreacting." Amber offered.

"Or." Fabian said. "He's in danger."

**On to thanking my reviewers:**

**FloraIrmaTylee (I don't know if I should thank you..j/k)**

** justkeeptyping **

** jaraismylife **

** PeddieFabinaForever4 **

**LuvFiction-Xxxx**

** MyGhela **

**Thank you guys! You're amazing! You inspire me! So I hope you liked the chapter, and I would love it if you reviewed!**


	7. The pieces of my heart are missing you

**I don't own House of Anubis. Or the song this chapter is based off of... Kinda...which is "When you're gone" by Avril Lavigne. Did I spell that right? O.o **

He was exhausted. Not from lack of sleep, but from pain. He had to deal with it all: the scorching sun. The growing thirst. Losing her. He scanned his surroundings, analyzing the tall, crooked trees, the mysterious animal calls and the darkness of it all. A cracking sound, like a branch being broken, was heard. He whirled around, fearful.

"G'day, mate." the figure coming from the shadows said. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Campbell?" Jerome said, disbelief heavy in his voice.

* * *

She tried. Tried to accept he was gone, but she could not let go. It was different from when Mick left. It was a deeper hurt, one that infected her heart and would not leave her at peace. A hurt that killed her inside...

"Where is Jerome Clarke?!" Victor yelled from the base of the stairs. "All of you, down here this instant!" The students obeyed, rushing into the dining room where he had entered.

"Jerome is not here." Victor said. "I need to know, where is he?"

"He left." Eddie said.

"What was your first clue, Sherlock?" Nina mumbled under her breath.

"I understand that." Victor snapped at Eddie. "But where is he." the way he said the last part- demanding it, made the students feel slightly scared.

"He went away with...his uncle!" Patricia said, receiving strange looks.

"Again?" Mara inquired.

"It does sound rather fishy, miss Williamson." Victor said.

"Yeah, well, it's true." Patricia snapped. Victor did not seem to believe it, as they could tell by his hasty leaving, and the doubtful look in his eye as he left suddenly, with no explanation.

"Patricia, Jerome's been in touch with you?" Eddie said, not believing it himself.

"Shut up, Slimeball!" Patricia said venomously. "And no, I was lying! What should I say? Oh, he's here, Victor! Oh no, I don't know he was missing!"

"Patricia. It's okay, you were brilliant." Joy assured her friend, but Patricia only raced up the stairs, pleading to herself not to cry...

"PMS." Amber said, making the boys all look away, pretending to be preoccupied staring at something else, and making the girls give her disapproving stares. "What?"

"I'm going after Patricia." Joy said quickly.

"No! Um...let me do it." Eddie said. Joy nodded knowingly, letting him go past. Eddie approached Patricia's door, breathed deeply, and knocked.

"Joy, you know I..." Patricia trailed off, the door's edge still in her hands. "It's you."

"Look, Patricia, I need to...I mean, I came to...apologize." Eddie said. "So you're busy sometimes, it's not a huge deal to me. I'm still the stupid Slimeball you used to know..."

"The great Eddie, apologizing?" Patricia's eyes twinkled in amusement, a smug smile on her lips. "You don't need to, Sweetie Jr. I forgive you."

"Um, I think you owe me an apology too." Eddie said, crossing his arms, his own eyes amused and set, as if to challenge her.

"As if!" Patricia retorted. "I forgave you, isn't that enough?"

"Alright, Yacker, if you're going to be stubborn..." Eddie smiled, dropping a kiss on her cheek. "I'm just glad I have my girlfriend back." He left a stunned Patricia, walking back to his room, a satisfied smile on his lips.

* * *

"It's been a while." Mick said, facing Jerome. "How's life been for you?" Mick had changed. He was paler, taller. And definitely thinner. His cheekbones raised from his face, and his good-natured, laughing eyes were now serious.

"Alright." Jerome stared back. "It's obviously taken a toll on you, however." A smile toyed at the edges of his lips.

"Laugh all you'd like, Clarke." Mick sneered. "We're both screwed. So why don't you shut up?" Jerome's smile went stiff, unsure how to react to Mick's change in character as well.

"And here I thought you were all sunshine, Campbell." Jerome said. "What happened to you? Done with Australia?"

"For sure." Mick sighed, his face momentarily showing regret.

"No girlfriend you left behind?" Jerome pressed. "Your family, do they know?"

"And what about Mara?" Mick ignored Jerome's words. "Don't tell me, after all you did, you left her behind?"

"I did it for her." Jerome narrowed his blue-grey eyes, daring Mick to say more.

"Did you even tell her?" Mick taunted. "No, I bet you just broke her heart and left her! With no explanation-!"

"Shut up." Jerome's words were hard, as were his eyes. "Don't you dare talk about Mara. You broke her heart worse than I ever did."

"Me?!" Mick exploded. "I had to leave! I wanted to stay with her. I wanted to make a long-distance relationship work. But she left me! And for you, of all people!"

"And what is that supposed to mean?!" Jerome yelled, his face red with anger. "I didn't ask for this. I didn't want to become a demon, or leave Mara behind. But life is against me, and I can never see her again...or my family. They don't know, either."

"No one knows where you're headed?" Mick asked.

"Not a soul." Jerome shrugged, staring at him strangely. "Why?"

"You need to join the rest of us." Mick said. "Who...who did you meet?"

"A girl." Jerome said. "She...she was the one."

"I probably know her." Mick said. "If she likes to go out and recruit others, it's probably Willow."

"Willow?" Jerome echoed.

"You'll get it soon. Follow me." Mick disappeared into the shadows once more. An owl hooted a final warning. Jerome glanced up at it, before following his oldest enemy into the darkness.

**Hey guys. I wanted to throw in the new girls, so...and yes. Mick too! I don't like putting Ocs in my stories, so I brought him back. Nice twist, yes? Anyway...to**

** LuvFiction Xxxx **

** justkeeptyping **

** FloraIrmaTylee **

**Thanks guys, for reviewing last chapter! You make me smile! So, you know, if my fantastic readers have time, please review! And, by the way, what do you guys think about the new characters?**


	8. Sentiste algo lindo por mí, perdoname

**It has been a while. Hi. (I sound weird, lol) I don't own House of Anubis. Or the song "Perdoname" by Eddie Lover and La Factoria. For those who don't speak Spanish, the title in English is "Felt anything for me, forgive me". So anyway, to: **

**LuvFiction Xxxx**

**FloraIrmaTylee**

**justkeeptyping**

**iluvhoa123**

**Thanks guys, for reviewing! Means so much!**

He was struggling with emotion, trying to accept his new life. It was hard, but he did try. Never, he vowed, would he forgive her, though. His new acquaintance, his fellow vampire, Willow Jenks.

"You're that one boy!" Willow exclaimed, seeing Jerome. "Oh, it's great to see you again! And, um, I'm sorry for turning you, I just got so excited to see you, so handsome and tall..."

"Stop rambling." a dark skinned girl with crazy, curly hair sighed, fixing her dark eyes on Jerome. "You're the new guy, huh? Hi, I'm KT. That's Willow."

"Mick told me." Jerome said, eyeing the girl before him. "I'm Jerome."

"You know Mick?" Willow shrieked. "Oh, that's perfectly marvelous!"

"He used to stay in Anubis House, with me." Mick said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"That's so lovely! Mick has told us all about Anubis House! How I wish I could've gone there, it sound marvelous!" Willow said, happily.

"Willow, drop the sweetness. Let's get to the rules." KT said.

"Rules?" Jerome echoed.

"Yeah, the normal ones. No draining anyone completely, no traveling to places in the sunlight, no drinking any children, no..." KT recited.

"Now hold on." Jerome interrupted. "We're immortal. We're strong, fast, and deadly. Yet we have limits?"

"You want no limits? Go be a loner. You won't last a day." KT challenged.

"Fair enough." Jerome said. "Continue."

"The greatest rules yet." KT said. "No telling anyone what you are, and that vampires exist. And the last rule. No dating any human or other supernatural creatures that are not vampires."

"Who made that rule?" Jerome scoffed.

"Me." came a deep voice, as a familiar face showed up. Jerome's eyes widened.

"Victor?!" he exclaimed.

* * *

"Trudy, where did Victor go?" Fabian asked their housemother.

"A meeting, he said. Don't fret, he'll be back." Trudy smiled at him. Fabian turned to the other residents at Anubis house.

"Maybe now's our chance, to figure out more about Jerome." Fabian said excitedly.

"Just let it go." Mara said, notably upset. "He wants time alone, don't you realize it?"

"Mara's right." Patricia said. "Jerome is stubborn, but he's not stupid. Okay, he's not that stupid, just a little bit. But he still has enough sense to come back."

"Has anyone tried to contact him?" Nina asked.

"He won't answer." Alfie said, looking down at his phone.

"Let's give him some time, then." Nina said. "Agreed?"

"Finally, no more mysteries!" Amber cheered, making the rest of the group glare at her. "What?"

* * *

"Never thought you'd be here, Clarke." Victor said, eyeing Jerome up and down. "You were never innocent, but never as crafty either..."

"I turned him." Willow raised a hand, beaming as if she was praised. Victor cast a glance in her direction, but kept silent.

"I never thought you to be a vampire." Jerome retorted. "Who turned you?"

"Someone who remains unnamed." Victor replied. "I will cover your absence at Anubis House. Miss Williamson's excuse for you was rather weak. I assume she knows?"

"No, she doesn't." Jerome rushed to say. "No one does, I swear it."

"Very well. I do not always trust you, but I will see what I can." Victor said. "I will be heading back now. See he fits in, hmm, KT?" KT nodded seriously, while Jerome felt suddenly a bit sick to his stomach. This was all happening so fast. Too fast... I'm sorry, guys. Jerome thought, dismayed.

**It's short. I waited until Season 3 aired to write this. I wanted to get a glimpse of Willow and KT's characters. So yeah. Anyway, please review!**


	9. Did you forget everything we ever had

**I don't own House of Anubis. Or the song, "Don't forget" by Demi Lovato.**

**So, I want to thank:**

** FloraIrmaTylee **

** iluvhoa123 **

** LuvFiction Xxxx **

** justkeeptyping **

** IGotABoy **

**Thanks guys! Love the support:)**

It was like he lost meaning of life. He was there, but not really there. Without her, he was lost. Very lost. Lately all he did was go off in the woods and sit alone, as he was now.

"Jerome, it's time to go. We're showing you the land, remember?" Willow was looking at him, concern etched on her face. "Is...everything okay?"

"Did you lose anyone important to you?" Jerome asked, his eyes set, meeting hers.

"Do you mean, when I was turned?" Willow said, clarifying, and Jerome nodded. "I don't think you want my sob story. I'd much rather know yours! How about it?"

"It's odd how I'm going to spend a long time with you, yet you don't want to relate to me?" Jerome cocked his head, his teasing smirk twisting his lips. Willow examined him, as if to make sure he was serious.

"My parents were the one good thing in my life." Willow said, sitting down on the rock Jerome was seated on. "They let me go, on a trip with some friends, to Anubis house."

"Anubis house?" Jerome repeated.

"Yeah, crazy, right? I didn't say I'd been there...because of reasons." Willow glanced briefly at Jerome, as if looking for his approval for her to go on, a soft smile on her face. "My friends, my parents...you could say they were the people I lost. They have lives, while I'm stuck doing devil's work." Jerome gazed in wonder at the girl. She was more than she appeared.

"But you seem so..." Jerome paused, not wanting to say more.

"Happy here?" Willow guessed. "I know."

"I like it." Jerome gave her a slow smile. "It reminds me of someone I know. You're optimistic." Willow gave a shy smile back.

"I wanted to make an impression." Willow said. "But I was wrong, I guess. When I arrived at Anubis house...I made the mistake of wandering around instead of going with my friends. I met Mick."

"He's the one who turned you." Jerome said quietly, his blue-grey orbs shining as they met Willow's.

"I thought I liked him." Willow said. "He was real cute. And so...different. I didn't know he was on Victor's side."

"Have you asked him?" Jerome leaned forward. "I'm curious myself. What would the Meathead want immortality for?"

"Mick and I, we're not on the best terms." Willow said simply. "Long story short, he wasn't supposed to turn me, Victor was furious, and Mick plays it like it's my fault."

"Mick was always a stupid one." Jerome chuckled. "He stole my life from me once. No wonder he stole yours."

"He stole your life?" Willow looked Jerome over. "But I thought I-"

"Mara. She's my life." Jerome said, gazing downward.

"Mara." Willow repeated. "Mick mentioned her. She captured his heart, he said...but she went with another...oh. You're him, aren't you? The one Mick mentioned.."

"He stole her from me first." Jerome argued. "She was so caught up with him, and I was in the friendzone. Sucked. But now...I've lost her. I've lost meaning for life."

"But now you have an endless life." Willow said, and she placed a hand on Jerome's in sympathy. Jerome glanced up, bewildered, but said nothing and let her.

* * *

"Miss Williamson's claim was right." Victor said, glancing over the residents at Anubis House.

"Right?" Mara echoed.

"Yes Miss Jaffray, Jerome is with an uncle." Victor said. "I confirmed it myself. Now go off with your antics." Trudy glanced between Victor and the students, looking concerned. The students all stayed there, not daring to say anything as Victor left, Trudy right behind him.

"I don't get it. If Jerome was going with his uncle, why wouldn't he tell me?" Eddie asked.

"I lied, too, and Victor says I was right." Patricia threw in.

"Right! Patricia is never right." Alfie said, but after a poisonous look from Patricia, he went silent.

"Victor knows more than he lets on." Fabian said seriously. "And now, he's hiding where Jerome is."

"Well then, it's time to go Sibuna on him." Amber smiled sneakily.

"I thought you wanted time off Sibuna." Alfie said.

"Well I changed my mind." Amber flipped her hair over her shoulder. Joy and Mara exchanged looks.

"What on earth is Sibuna?" Mara said, confusion in her eyes.

"I know...well, I've got an idea as to what Sibuna is, but-" Joy began.

"You're not a real member." Amber said sassily.

"I'm still very confused." Mara insisted.

"Don't worry Mara, it doesn't concern you." Nina said, trying to be gentle. "What I mean is...um..."

"It's for your safety that you don't know." Patricia finished.

"What about me? I'm the Osarian, hello?" Eddie asked.

"You're not a real member, either, doofus." Patricia said.

"But...Osarian." Eddie said, looking dejected.

"We need all the help we can get, guys." Alfie jumped in. "They can be temporary members."

"Alright." Amber said, eyeing the three. "Sibuna?"

"Sibuna." Fabian, Nina, Alfie, and Patricia echoed, doing their ritual. Mara, Joy, and Eddie slowly followed suit.

* * *

"Campbell, a word." Jerome approached the blond boy, hands jammed in his pockets in determination. Mick was lounging in a chair in the shade of a tall pine tree, spinning a basketball in his hands.

"Clarke." Mick glanced his way, dropping the ball. "What do you need, mate?"

"You and I, we hate each other." Jerome said simply.

"And the point of your story is?" Mick rolled his eyes.

"You're a bigger jerk now." Jerome said, nearing where Mick sat. "You played Amber, am I right? Then went with Mara? Oh, and then you played her..."

"Shut your mouth, Clarke." Mick shot up, his fists clenched. "I never played Mara and you know it. I had to move schools."

"You still broke her heart." Jerome snapped. "You made her untrusting. And now, you play Willow?"

"She told you?" Mick said quietly.

"Look, Campbell, I don't care what you do or who you hurt." Jerome said. "But when I know them, it gets personal. I loved Mara, unlike you. Willow is my friend-"

"Your friend?" Mick laughed. "Bad news, Clarke. She's found annoying by the rest of us."

"She's not annoying, she's persistent and optimistic." Jerome argued. "Like Mara." That made Mick silent.

"Don't you compare them." Mick finally said after a while, his voice low, dark, and dangerous. "Willow was just..."

"Nothing to you, am I right?" Jerome said bitterly.

"I thought, Jerome." Mick said desperately. "I thought she'd be the one, to take my mind off Mara. But my hunger consumed me. I turned her. And I won't be able to forgive myself for that."

"Yet you won't apologize." Jerome clarified.

"Best not to bring back the past." Mick shrugged.

"Let me tell you something, Campbell." Jerome said. "If you don't apologize, I'll make you. That enough motivation?"

"I'm not scared of you." Mick said calmly. "Oh, and Clarke...seems like you care too much for her. I'd think you're...forgetting Mara?" With a smirk, Mick walked away, leaving Jerome with a shattering realization. Had he forgotten her?

**Hey guys. It's been a while, huh. So I've been thinking. Originally the scene where Jerome and Willow are were KT and Jerome, but after seeing the episodes of Season 3, I think Willow will try to break Jara, so I'm trying this. Cool? So everyone...please review, it's the world to me:)**


	10. Am I alone in your heart, or am I alone?

**I don't own House of Anubis. Or anything I feel like mentioning. I also don't own the song "Heartbeat" by Scouting for Girls. It's a nice song though, but if you hear it while reading this, you can argue it fits Peddie more...So guys, check out the poll on my profile if you haven't!**

The crisp air ruffled his hair, swaying his clothes. He couldn't feel the chill anymore, though; it was within him. He laid a slightly shaky hand on the stone wall, as if relishing it. He felt a pang of sadness that he tried to ignore.

"Jerome!"

"Willow!?" Jerome jumped, backing away from the building. Willow gave him her wide, slightly creepy smile.

"What are you doing here?" Willow asked, moving beside him. "I'm curious."

"I've noticed." Jerome replied. "The question is, why are you here? Did you follow me?"

"I like hanging out with you!" was Willow's response. Maybe she was the slightest bit annoying...

"Right. Look, Willow, don't tell Victor." Jerome said. "I just wanted to come back and see Mara."

"Mara." Willow's smile vanished. "But she can't be with you, Jerome. She's human."

"Please don't tell Victor." Jerome jumped to say again. "I need to see Mara. She deserves that much."

"I won't tell him." Willow agreed. "What if he catches you, though?"

"He won't." Jerome smiled slyly. "Thank you, Willow. Your friendship is a gift to me." That being said, Jerome walked through the doors of Anubis house.

"We're friends." Willow repeated, feeling slightly sad that was all.

* * *

"Joy." Mara whispered. "Are you awake?" There was no answer. "Patricia?" She got a small snore from her in return. "Wake up, I think I heard something." Still no answer. There it was again...a small thud outside their room. Like a soft footstep. The door creaked open. Mara quickly slid deeper in her covers.

"Mara. Are you awake?" Mara froze under her blankets. That voice...it sounded so much like... "Mara, it's me. Jerome."

Mara slowly slid her blankets down. There he was, most of him in shadow.

"Jerome? But..." Mara tried to say.

"I'm not supposed to be here." Jerome said. "But I had to see you."

"This is all...too much." Mara said, still unable to process he was there. "Can we...sneak outside?"

"My, that's quite rebellious, Jaffray." Jerome teased, instantly making Mara smile. Jerome slipped back into the hallway. Mara took a deep breath, pushed away her covers, and followed.

* * *

"I have so many questions, Jerome." Mara said as they went for a walk. "Please tell me where you've been."

"I can't." Jerome said. "I can answer your questions. Any question, really, but that one. You can't know where I've been or what I'm doing."

"I never knew our conversations could have conditions." Mara felt the slightest bit angry, but she let it pass. "Just tell me, Jerome. Victor says you're with an uncle. And we know that's not true."

"Mara. I wanted to see you. Can we not focus on that?" Jerome asked, stopping and facing Mara. "Mara, I'm a fool. Please, please, forgive me for everything. I'm sorry I broke up with you."

"Jerome." Mara's words were soft. "I-I'm not sure if I can forgive you so easily. I mean...why? You left without warning and you're suddenly back? I not sure us...is a good idea."

"I'm not saying take me back." Jerome said. "I'm saying forgive me. I love you, Mara Jaffray. And I won't let anything get in the way of that."

"I love you too." Mara felt her tears coming back. "I'm so glad I could tell you...I thought when you left..." Jerome wrapped his arms around her, cutting her off as she cried on his shoulder. Mara felt his skin radiating cold through his shirt, feeling like she was hugging a block of ice.

"I'm...cold, aren't I?" Jerome realized, dropping his arms and stepping back.

"Tell me." Mara begged.

"I'm not allowed to see you anymore." Jerome said in reply. "But I want to. Will you start meeting me here? After lights out?"

"Jerome..." Mara bit her lip.

"It doesn't mean we're back together." Jerome said quickly. "I want to talk. Just talk. Maybe then I can answer your questions."

"Alright." Mara agreed. "And, Jerome? I...I do love you."

"And I love you, Jaffray." Jerome smiled.

* * *

"So how was it? How'd it go?" Willow said as soon as Jerome returned.

"It's...better." Jerome said. "I just hope she'll return to me. Thank you Willow. We'd better go, don't you agree?"

"Of course." Willow said, her eyes shining as she looked up to Jerome. "And I would never tell Victor, you know."

"Right. Well...thanks." Jerome said.

* * *

"Word's out that you went to see Mara." Mick told Jerome the next morning as they were sitting under a tree, waiting for Victor to show up.

"Who told you? Was it Willow?" Jerome sat upright, suddenly very tense.

"Nope, you did. Just now." Mick grinned.

"Alright, you got me, Campbell. What do you want?" Jerome snapped.

"Honestly, Clarke, I don't want anything." Mick said, meeting his eyes. "I just want to make sure Mara's with the right guy. Don't hurt her."

"And I suppose you don't hurt anyone." Jerome snapped. "Have you apologized? You know, to Willow?"

"The Jerome Clarke is telling me to apologize?" Mick laughed. "I don't bring up past matters. You know that. You've softened, haven't you, Clarke?"

"And you've hardened." Jerome snarled. "Shut that thing you call your face, Campbell, or I'll shut it for you."

"You're forgetting I know your little secret." Mick gave him a half-smile. Jerome stayed stiff, ignoring him. "If I told Victor, he'd make you leave. And you and Mara could never be together. Who knows, maybe I'll go and take her back..." that did it for Jerome. He snapped, taking a fistful of Mick's shirt, yanking him off the ground.

"You can poke fun at me." Jerome's voice was low and dangerous. "But if you even try to set a finger on Mara, I swear I'll-"

"You'll what?" Mick dared. "That's your problem, Clarke; you're all talk."

"And you're still just a meathead." Jerome said.

"Would it kill you two to get along?" KT demanded as she joined them.

"Maybe, if we weren't immortal." Jerome muttered.

"Look, there's Victor." KT nudged Mick to stand up. "We're going hunting today."

"How do you know?" Jerome asked.

"He's walking slowly, a sign that he's weak." KT said eagerly. "Time for your first hunt, Jerome."

"Why aren't I so weak?" Jerome asked.

"You're younger." KT replied.

"A week ago, I felt really weak, though." Jerome pressed on.

"Effects of the full moon." KT said readily. "It happens to everyone. As it passes, so does some of the urges." Jerome thought. Had it been a week? That day full of pain and thirst seemed so far off. Everything did.

"Ready for your first hunt, city boy?" Mick taunted.

"Bring it on." Jerome challenged.

**It has been FOREVER. Lately I've been working on my other fics. I have some readers who want me to keep updating my My babysitters a vampire stories, which I have lost inspiration for, but I swear I will finish EVERYTHING! Ok, to the following people:**

** stuckbeingrachel **

**justkeeptyping **

** LuvFiction Xxxx **

**THANK YOU GUYS. Seriously, to have 3 of the best Jara writers on the site, reviewing to MY story is just amazing!**

**So...review if you have time, dear readers!**


End file.
